You Know My Name
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Damon and Stefan take Elena and Bonnie to an old friend in the hope that she can help them with the Tomb vampires, little do they know of the secrets she hold especially one about a certain Tyler Lockwood.Set after they release the vampires but totally AU


_Authors Note: Yay my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction! I'm so excited to get on with this story, the idea just kinda came at me and I had to write about it! Now I must warn you, the updates may take a bit of time until about the middle of June only because I have exams starting next week and I am bricking them! Haha Oh well on with the story. Oh and this story is OC central but the other characters will feature heavily. _

_Plot: Damon and Stefan take Elena and Bonnie to an old friend in the hope that she can help them with the Tomb vampires, little do they know of the secrets she hold especially one about a certain Tyler Lockwood. Set after they release the vampires but totally AU. _

_Warnings: Strong Language, Scenes of a Sexual nature and Violence. _

_Rating: T (for now anyway) _

_If you want to know what my character looks like, here's a link: http : / / blacren . com / wp – content / uploads / 2009 / 11 / prince – of – Persia – 20090723 – arterton – eyes . jpg _

You Know My Name 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

**Chapter One: ** Slow southern style.

**Chapter One: ** Slow southern style.

_13 years ago _

_When Evelyn Lockwood was born, her parents had very high hopes for her, she was an extremely beautiful girl and grew up to be an even more beautiful woman, with very long black hair and piercing blue eyes, as soon as she reached high school the boys flocked to her, but she turned them all down they only wanted her because of her beauty that's what they loved, not her. Then one day she met a mysterious very handsome man, she fell in love instantly, he told her he loved her and she believed him. She was 20 when she got pregnant with his child, everything was fine until her son turned 1 then one day he just up and left, no explanation or anything. Then she began to feel the change in herself, she had powers, she could do things that defied everything and then she found her, a woman named Sheila Bennett took her and her son in and told her about how she was a witch and taught her everything she knew, Evelyn became extremely powerful and she also became a threat and began to be hunted by all things supernatural so she performed a spell on herself, to keep her young forever, she was now trapped in her 23 year old body until she died and that made this decision easier..._

_Evelyn looked at her son through the rear-view mirror of her cherry red mustang, he just stared out the window "You okay Tyler baby?" she asked giving him a smile. _

_Tyler looked at his mother and nodded "Mommy where are we going?" the little four year old asked. _

_Evelyn's breath caught in her throat, she was so close to tears but she had to do this for his safety "erm we're going to visit my family, your uncle Richard and aunt Carole she explained with a fake smile. _

_Tyler simply nodded and then continued to look out the window "Can you sing to me mommy?" he asked. _

"_Of course sweetie, a bit of Bruce?" she asked with a wide smile on her beautiful face. _

"_Yeah! I love Springsteen!" He cheered eagerly. _

_Evie laughed loudly "That's my boy" she was so glad he had inherited her taste in classic rock music. She popped the cassette into the cassette player and began to hum the intro _

"_I stood stone-like at midnight suspended in my masquerade  
I combed my hair till it was just right and commanded the night brigade  
I was open to pain and crossed by the rain and I walked on a crooked crutch  
I strolled all alone through a fallout zone and come out with my soul untouched  
I hid in the clouded wrath of the crowd but when they said "Sit down," I stood up._

Ooh... growin' up

The flag of piracy flew from my mast, my sails were set wing to wing  
I had a jukebox graduate for first mate, she couldn't sail but she sure could sing,  
I pushed B-52 and bombed 'em with the blues with my gear set stubborn on standing  
I broke all the rules, strafed my old high school, never once gave thought to landing,  
I hid in the clouded warmth of the crowd but when they said, "Come down," I threw up,

Ooh... growin' up.

I took month-long vacations in the stratosphere and you know it's really hard to hold your breath.  
I swear I lost everything I ever loved or feared, I was the cosmic kid in full costume dress,  
Well, my feet they finally took root in the earth but I got me a nice little place in the stars  
And I swear I found the key to the universe in the engine of an old parked car  
I hid in the mother breast of the crowd but when they said, "Pull down," I pulled up

Ooh... growin' up.  
Ooh... growin' up" A tear slid down her cheek at the last sentence in the song, she wasn't going to get to see her baby grow up, she wouldn't be able to come back until he was much older if even then. 

"_You're really good Mom!" _

_Evie smiled "Thanks baby, I couldn't do it without you" she stated "hey, you know I love you so much right?" she asked. _

_Tyler nodded eagerly "And I love you lots and lots too mommy" he said before yawing. _

_By the time they pulled up in front her brother house Tyler was fast asleep, careful not to wake him she lifted him into his arms and carried him to the door where she knocked lightly. _

_Her brother Richard opened the door and smiled eagerly when he saw his sister there "Carole they're here!" he said and his wife quickly came to the door, excited that she was finally getting a child. _

"_Come in, Come in" Richard said opening the door wider for his sister. _

_When she walked in and thanked him "Where can I put him down?" she asked. _

"_Follow me" Carole said and started up the stairs, Evie followed and they walked into a large blue room with a race car bed in the middle and toys everywhere. Evie placed her son down on the bed and tucked him in for the final time "Thank you so much for this Evelyn" Carole said from the doorway. _

_Evelyn bit her lip keeping herself from crying out, she smiled down at her son loving and knelt down to place a lingering kiss on his head "I love you so much" she whispered before standing up again and walked out of the room, if she looked back now she wouldn't be able to let him go. _

_Once they were down stairs Evelyn handed her brother a letter addressed to Tyler "give this to him when he's old enough okay?" Richard was hesitant to take the letter but the pain in his sister's face made him do it "thank you" she said softly before leaving. _

_When she was back in her car she burst into tears and that day she made a promise to herself that she was going to protect him for the rest of her life and if that meant staying away from him then so be it. _

_Present Day _

Tyler sat at his usual table at the Mystic Grill staring at the un-opened letter in his hands he jumped a little when his best friend Matt sat down in the seat opposite him "What's up man?" he asked.

Tyler sighed and handed him the un-opened letter "It's from my mom" he explained.

Matt raised an eyebrow "What Carole? Why would she write you a letter?" he asked confused. Tyler shook his head and sighed sadly.

"My real mom" he said and Matt's eyes widened he had no idea his best friend was adopted "She died when I was young" he explained.

"You're adopted?" Matt asked in disbelief and Tyler simply nodded "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tyler took another sip of his drink "It never came up" he said before taking the letter back.

Matt smiled sadly "If you don't mind me asking how did she die?" he asked.

Tyler simply shrugged "My da-Richard didn't tell me much just that police found her body down in Florida" he said, god he missed her so much every day.

"I'm sorry man" Matt sympathised, he knew his pain, his dad had died when he was young to "What was she like?" he asked. Tyler got his wallet out and got out a picture of him and his mom and handed it to Matt who smiled brightly "She's very beautiful" he said truthfully handing it back and Tyler simply nodded in agreement that's something he remember a lot about his mom, her beauty.

"I remember she had the coolest car ever. A cherry red 1966 Mustang convertible, which she would only allow classic rock music to be played in it" he chuckled at the memory "She use to sing to me all the time, she had the most amazing voice. I just can't believe she never said goodbye" he said sadly.

Matt smiled sadly and moved the letter in front of him "I think this is what that this" he said before getting up "read it" he said before walking back to Caroline.

Tyler picked up the letter and opened it and a beautiful ring fell out, he held it in his hand as he read the letter...

_My dearest Tyler, _

_This has got to be the hardest letter I am ever gonna write, I'm so sorry I am just leaving you like this but you gotta understand baby it's for your own safety, I would never do it if I didn't have to, I hope you know that. The ring in this letter, is for you and please Ty you have to wear for your own safety and never take it off, promise me sweetie. I make this promise to you know we will meet again, I swear to god and remember you are my son and I am so proud of you. I'm sorry this is so short but this is not goodbye. _

_I love you so much and for forever _

_Mom xxx _

As soon as he read the letter Tyler put on the ring and then stood up and left, not noticing the dark mysterious man watching him from the corner.

"Damon, where the hell are we going? Some of us have school tomorrow" Bonnie wined from the back seat of Damon's black Ferrari 612 Scaglietti Coupe.

Damon rolled his eyes, why the hell had Stefan insisted Sabrina come a long with them "you didn't have to come" he replied annoyed.

"Come on guys we're nearly there" Stefan reasoned, soothing the tensions in the car. However this caused Damon to roll his eyes again, St Stefan saving the day once again, sometimes he couldn't even believe they were related.

"I hope so, I don't think this car is really meant for four people" Elena spoke up from the back "Where are we anyway?" she asked, her soft voice making a small smile creep onto his face.

"South Carolina" Damon said with a smile, thinking about who they were going to see almost made him happy.

"South Carolina!" Bonnie screeched "How the hell are we suppose be back by school tomorrow!"

Damon groaned he was this close to ripping that witch's windpipe out "Do you ever shut up!" he retorted.

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest and gave him the death glare "Come on guys, can you at least be civil?" Elena asked getting a headache from their bickering.

Then Damon pulled off the main road onto a slip road and after about ten minutes of speeding down a dusty road they pulled outside a real traditional bikers bar called "Evie's" Damon cut the engine and both him and Stefan smiled brightly "Sure is good to be back" Stefan said.

"You've been here before?" Elena asked.

Stefan nodded getting out, looking around the place he use to spend a lot of his time "yeah but not in about 20 years" he said smiling.

Damon locked his car and started walking up to the door "you guys coming?" he asked turning back to the others.

They all nodded and they made their way into the bar, all of the five patrons watched them walk in with suspicion "Don't worry" Stefan whispered in Elena's ear.

They walked closer to the bar where a tall woman with very long, black soft wavy hair stood with there with her back to them "Evelyn" Damon said and the others could see the woman's back tense and she slowly turned around.

_Well there's the first chapter guys, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
